My Version of the Harry Potter Seires
by Jayjaypotter13
Summary: Two ordanary sisters are ventured into the world of wizardry. They find romance adventure and some other things they sure didnt expect. Rated T for future events.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I know I already have a story on the run already but I got bored and started a new story. So this story is basically about a 13 year old girl and her sister who are huge harry potter fans and was sent off to live with muggles but finds out that they are witches. Now they are taken off into the world of wizardry. And remember I don't own ANYTHING except for the canon characters. Ok that's about it. R&R**

It was a fine Saturday in late May. Danielle was sitting in her living room watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with her little sister Janelly. They were at the part when Sirius was about to get kissed by the Dementor.

"Oh no he's gonna get kissed." Janelly shouted. Danielle just smiled and rubbed her little sisters back while whispering comforting words. She had seen the movie more than 5 times and new that Sirius wasn't going to get kissed. Her little sister was about to turn 11 years old on May 31st( which was in 3 days)and was finally going old enough to watch Harry Potter so she thought that they might as well watch the whole marathon as an early birthday present.

"Hey Dan" Janelly asked while putting the movie on pause

"Yes Jen"

"Do you ever wish that you were actually part of the Harry Potter Series?"

"Of course I do. I dream about it every night. I dream that someone would come and take me away from here and let me got to Hogwarts. But, sadly, I'm already 12 going on 13 and to old to go to Hogwarts. Plus we live in Palmdale California. Hogwarts is in London England. There is NO way Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Hedwig, or anybody could either send me a letter or come and get me." Danielle said with a sigh

"But Den… you NEVER give up everything you do and believe in, you achieve." Janelly said with a small smile

"You know what Janelly. You will probably be the one to go to Hogwarts"

"Really you think so" Janelly said with excitement. When Danielle nodded she added "But I don't want to be at Hogwarts without you Dan" she said with a small frown

"How about I make you a deal with you. Just in case I don't go to Hogwarts with you, I will teach you everything I know about the Harry Potter Series. Deal?"

"Deal!" Janelly said almost yelled

"Okay Danielle said while laughing, but first lets finish the movies ok. We can start your training ok?"

"Ok, but still, you do look kinda similar to Harry. I mean you both wear glasses, you both are small…

"hey what are you talking about, I'm 4'10."

"That's pretty small for a seventh grader." Janelly said trying not to laugh

"Ok then, what about you. Your birthday is May 31st and Harry's is July 31st. "

"And yours is June 19th."

"So"

"Fine let's call it a draw and finish the movie"

...

After the movie Danielle took Janelly into her room so they could begin their studying.

First Danielle taught Janelly the names of all the good guys and all the bad guys. Janelly picked up on them pretty fast. The only ones that she got mixed up on where Snape and Draco.

Second, Danielle told Janelly about the main character and how each of them where special.

Third, she told her about Harry and what happened on October 31st 1980.

"Wow Harry went through a lot."

"I know." Danielle looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:30.

"Hey we should be getting to bed."

**THREE DAYS LATER (Janelly's Pov) **

When I woke up today I felt weird. I felt as if something was going to happen today. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I didn't want to think about it. Today was my special day and I didn't want anything to ruin it. So I got dressed in my favorite outfit (my dark blue skinny jeans with my blue harry potter shirt with a picture of Hedwig flying to harry to give him a letter and my red black and yellow Gryffindor sweater) then headed downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANELLY" Danielle yelled just as I was walking into the kitchen

Danielle was wearing her T-shirt with the trio on it, her black skinny jeans, and her trio sweater. I guess she had the feeling to.

"Thanks sis" I said beaming

"Ok birthday girl what do you want to eat" their mom said

"Um let's see I want eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, cookies, pie, ca…"

"Whoa there little girl, just because its your birthday doesn't mean that you can turn breakfast into dessert."

"How about we take a vote. All in favor of dessert for breakfast raise your hand"

Both me and Danielle raised their hands.

"O well you two still aren't having dessert for breakfast. You are still going to school to day and I want you to be hyper."

"Fine then where leaving. Come on Janelly, we'll eat at school ok birthday girl." Danielle said to me

"Ok, bye mom."

**AT ENDEAVOUR MIDDLE SCHOOL**

(Sixth grade corridor Mrs. Smith's class 9:50am)

"Ok class who can tell me what photosynthesis is" Mrs. Smith said

Janelly toned out after that. She had a weird feeling something was going to happen today. The only thing was that she didn't know whether it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. A few minutes later she heard her name and her sister's name being called on the loud speaker.

"_Janelly and Danielle Mesa to the principal's office. Janelly and Danielle Mesa to the principal's office please. That is all."_

"Janelly I think you have to go" Mrs. Smith said

"Ok"

"I wonder what they want with me. I don't remember doing anything." Janelly thought "Aaww come on today is suppose to be my special day. Why do I have to go to the principal's office.

When she walked into the office she saw her sister sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the principle's desk. She also saw 7 people standing behind the principle who was sitting in his chair behind his back.

"Ah Janelly you're here. Please close the door and lock it then come take a seat." Principle Martine said

Janelly did as she was told

"So… Um Mr. Martine exactly why did you want Janelly and me here and who are those people standing behind you. I've never seen them around school?"

"Ok everyone I think it's time." Mr. Martine seemed to have been talking to the people behind him.

"Umm what's going on here?" Danielle said while rising from her seat.

"All will make sense in about one minute Danielle"

Both Danielle and Janelly stood up and started to back away slowly. But once they got to the door they found that it was blocked by one of the people who were standing behind Mr. Martine.

Pretty soon Mr. Martine was no longer there. Instead it was the 8 people Danielle and Janelly never thought they would see in their entire life.

There in front of them stood Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Hermione Grange, and Ron Weasely. And behind them stood Sirius Black smiling down at them.

Janelly and Danielle where both standing there in shock. They didn't know what to do or say so they did the only thing they could think of.

They both passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok if you haven't noticed I have updated chapter 1.**

**Authors Note: ok so I have changed the story a little. Instead of just one girl there will be two. This story is going to be mainly about two girls who are sisters and are taken into the wizarding world and find friendship, adventure and much more.**

It's a good thing that Sirius was standing behind the girls otherwise they would have fell and hit the floor.

"James, you want to come over here and hold one of them for me" Sirius said. It wasn't that they were heavy or anything. It was because he couldn't hold them both at the same time. So James went over and picked Danielle up bridal style. Once James had Danielle Sirius held Janelly the same was James was holding Danielle.

"Professor, I thought you said they knew we were coming. Why did they look shocked?"

"I don't know Harry. I remember sending them a letter. Maybe we should take them to Poppy and have her look over them." Dumbledore said

"Ok, I'll go and get the principle out the closet." Harry said. After Harry revived the principle, they apperated out of there before he could remember anything.

….

"Oh James who are these little ones" Poppy said

"these girls are my daughters Poppy and…."

"Yep there my sisters. My sisters. MY sisters. My…"

"OK HARRY WE GET IT" Ron, Hermione, and Sirius yelled

"Sorry I just can't get use to saying that" he said while glaring at his parents who were trying to look innocent

Soon the door opened and Fred and Jacob walked in. Jacob was an old friend of Harry's and Ron's. Their parents had all sent them to the same muggle school. Jacob was a year younger than Harry and Ron, but they where such good friends they couldn't just ditch each other, especially ever since they found out that they were all wizards.

But anyway, both Fred and Jacob walked in

"hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, everyone's been looking for…" and he seemed to end right there after just noticing the two girls in the bed.

"Hey who are the hotties" both Fred and Jacob said simultaneously

"those, Fred and Jacob, are my daughters"

While James was lecturing Fred and Jacob, nobody but Harry seemed to notice Janelly shaking.

"Umm, Mom, Dad what's happening to Janelly?"

Every one turned to look at her. She was twitching. Everyone gathered around her bed.

"what's happening?"

Suddenly Janelly's eyes flew open, but instead of those warm hazel brow eyes, they where blood shot red.

**Hey how's the story so far. I know this chappie is kinda short but at least its something. Was the story good, bad , what. I NEED TO KNOW. PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
